1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shelled nuts and more specifically to a nutcracker, which allows hard shell nuts, such as hickory nuts to be cracked in a controlled manner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,570 to Black discloses a pecan cracker. U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,462 to Connor discloses a reciprocating jaw type nutcracker.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a nutcracker, which includes a ratcheting crank for positioning a crank arm, a hand held base and replaceable jaw members.